


Valentine's Drabbles

by orion_andbeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_andbeyond/pseuds/orion_andbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just trash. Will probably continue when I have time. ((I don't have time))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Valentine's Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just trash. Will probably continue when I have time. ((I don't have time))

 

  
  
This is just trash. Will probably continue when I have time. ((I don't have time))  
  
Baekhyun/fem!Kai // G // ~800 words // Even the sturdy rock bends after being hit by too many droplets of water.  
  
---  
  
  


Jongi sighs, planting her forehead on the cold, wooden desk. She hates this feeling, eating her up from the inside.  
  
It’s hard to not feel down right around these times when you’re dating Baekhyun. It’s Baekhyun, dammit. He’s not just some guy. He’s Byun Baekhyun, the school’s favourite guy. Everyone knows him, even the janitors. He’s just that great with his people skills.  
  
He’s amazing, Jongi always thought. Outspoken, but knows exactly when to stop and when to start. Downright shit at sports, but can moves his hips just right when it comes to dancing. Sings with the most beautiful voice ever. Very thoughtful and understanding; easily everything Jongi is looking for in a man. And, well, he’s not too bad on the eyes.  
  
Okay, maybe he’s not traditionally handsome, but there’s something that pulls you in when you lay your eyes on him. He was born to be the center of attention, and not only that, he also revels in it.  
  
Jongi snorts, imagining herself to act like Baekhyun. That’s impossible. Jongi, with the jet black hair tightly sorted into a ponytail, glasses perfect on her nose, not a single thing off on her uniform. She’s not Baekhyun; tie askew, top buttons off, hair styled to perfection, brunet in colour. Baekhyun won’t just shut up when someone pulls on his hair. He definitely won’t keep silent when someone is tearing apart all her books. And he obviously isn’t one to remain calm if he was ever being shaded by others. That’s just how he is, headstrong and plenty of courage.  
  
He’s the light in Jongi’s life and he doesn’t even know.  
  
Jongi stares at a blooming bruise forming on her wrist, no thanks to those sick girls thinking it’s funny to send a tennis ball right at her when she was passing by. The cackle was so humiliating. The worst thing is, Jongi couldn’t do anything, forced to turn around and take the long route, because unlike them, Jongi has no one. She’s alone, most of the time.  
  
Sure, she has Kyungsoo. But then, even he has a set of friends of his own.  
  
Jongi really has no one.  
  
Now, it’s too scary to go out. She knows more than anyone that with this day coming, the attempts will be even worse than before. Jongi almost received a dictionary to the face just that morning, she can’t risk anything. And all the things that those girls keep saying will hit home, they always do.  
  
Sometimes, Jongi contemplates on proposing the idea of a break-up. She couldn’t do it, of course. No matter how low her self-esteem can be, she still can’t let Baekhyun go, the boy that she has loved for 5 years now.  
  
She smiles bitterly at her own selfish desires. Jongi doesn’t deserve him. He might be Jongi’s light, but that’s basically what anything luminous will do. The sun shines bright to all flowers, but the flowers will only know one sun.  
  
“Jongi? What are you still doing here? It’s almost 8!”  
  
She sits up straight, sight landing on a wet Baekhyun, snow melting in the dips of his beautiful, soft hair. He’d put on the parka she gave him on his birthday last year, and Jongi is so in love.  
  
She fakes a smile. “Ah, hey Baek. I just woke up. Haha.”  
  
Jongi pulls her sleeve down, noting to not let him notice. No need to worry him.  
  
Baekhyun frowns at her answer, taking a few strides closer. This startles Jongi, and his hands are already sliding the hem of Jongi’s sleeve down, letting the light of the classroom hits on the multiple bruises and scars marring the once-porcelain skin.  
  
The turn of events had Jongi quickly pulling her wrist away from him, closer to her heart, as she thinks of more excuses to spew this time. He shouldn’t know. No, he _can’t_ know.  
  
“Baek, I-“  
  
“Until when are you keeping this from me?”  
  
That tone of voice. He is mad.  
  
Her head is spinning, trying to find something logical to clarify this. But she couldn’t, not when there are hurt laced in his gaze, penetrating right through her.  
  
So she casts her eyes down, thinking it’ll make her lie more believable.  
  
Except she doesn’t even manage to speak when warm arms capture her in a tight embrace, a chin gently planted on her head as Baekhyun strokes the small of her back slowly. He rocks them subtly, taking a hand into his and rubbing his thumb onto the back of her palm.  
  
The dam breaks too soon, and when it does, Jongi cannot stop. Tears keep staining the black shirt Baekhyun is wearing, and her shoulders won’t stop trembling. Hiccups accompany the melody of her sobs. She reaches for skin, Baekhyun’s soft cheek. She wants so much. She is lacking, Jongi knows that more than anyone, but just this once. She’s had to endure too many heartbreaks already, why can’t people let her live, just once in her entire life?  
  
Baekhyun squeezes her, murmuring sweet promises, promises that Jongi knows he won’t ever break, because that’s just the kind of guy he is.  
  
“I won’t let this happen again, baby.”  
  
---  
  
 

 

Kai/fem!Sehun // G // ~1.4k // Sehun is so tired.  
  
---  
  
  


sehun learns that she won’t always get what she wants, the hard way.  
  
she sits primly in her seat, slouching a bit as she tries to subtly close her eyes. the library was in a constant state of rush these past few days due to their midterms, but sehun likes it anyway. something about the calm and tranquil atmosphere makes her feel so warm on the inside. tranquil, but there are still people around, and sehun can hear them, can sense their presence. she’s crowded with people and albeit not actually talking to any of them, sehun feels at ease. because there are people around her instead of the same old antique, expensive furnitures and the same old silence that roars in her ear.  
  
admittedly, she prefers to be accompanied with quiet, intelligent people to past time, but baekhyun would do.  
  
baekhyun, who is nothing close to being quiet and intelligent. who actually has a big fat chance to repeat the entire year because apparently calculus, physics and history are ‘shit’.  
  
“you reading that?” he asks, pointing at the thick history notes sehun has spread open in front of her. great lullaby material.  
  
“not really.”  
  
baekhyun huffs and takes it from her, aggressively flipping the pages. unlike sehun, he doesn’t really need to ace the test. he just has to pass because he’s already promised a bright future at the company he’s being trained at. sometimes, sehun tells him that he should count his lucky stars for having a promising start on his career at such a young age. eighteen is pretty damn young, sehun thinks.  
  
sehun doesn’t even know what she wants to major in, much less where she’ll be in 10 years. thinking about it gives her a major headache. the worst would be being sent to some overseas university where her parents won’t have to care about her staining their reputation, and getting married off to some young chaebol that only treats her as a baby-making machine.  
  
and honestly, it’s sad that sometimes, sehun wants the worst to happen. at least she has a husband to call her own, no?  
  
sehun is so tired.  
  
after she hits puberty, life is just not the same. gone are the friends she’d thought would stick with her, at least until high school, or maybe even college. gone are her parents’, who used to shower her with love and care, now divorced and minding their own business. gone are the genuinely happy greetings whenever she meets anyone, replaced with pity-laced sorry’s.  
  
sehun learns that people are fickle, loves seeing others rise but loves it more to see them fall. the higher they are, they harder they fall, they always say. it’s something sehun always hears every time she goes grocery shopping, or even at the park, licking at her ice cream as she sits on the swing.  
  
_‘my, my, what a change. that’s how kids being born with wealth always turn out.’_  
  
and to think sehun used to like that old woman, giving her free popsicles during the summer when she was younger.  
  
the current sehun is not the same. people change, that’s a fact. her hair is no longer jet black, but dyed a light colour to appear blonde. her bangs cover her eyes, and the piercing at her lower lip always gets people talking. she’s resorted to wearing light green contacts instead of glasses, exchanging conservative skirts to ridiculously short shorts, baggy sweaters in place of pretty dresses. flats instead of heels, caging her hair in a loose bun.  
  
she looks nothing like her old self, and frankly speaking, she likes it that way. sehun wants to erase a lot of things from the past.  
  
and also, sehun is no longer capable of showing any kind of emotions on her face. after her parents’ split, she hasn’t been able to smile for almost two weeks. from then on, she just can’t seem to care. purposely lowering her grades just to get her parents to look at her doesn’t even work anymore. they’re more than rich enough to fund her education for the rest of her life. maybe, that’s just what being trust fund babies are all about. you’re only there to get the goods, even if you’re not qualified for it.  
  
sehun is so tired.  
  
“sehun!”  
  
she wakes up, startled. baekhyun is at her side, gently shaking her awake. “principal jeon wants to see you in her office.”  
  
rubbing her eyes, sehun yawns as she scans her desk. a quick glance at her phone tells her that it’s almost 1pm. great, almost time to leave this damned place. “thanks, baek. you can have the notes if you want.”  
  
baekhyun frowns. “then what will you read for the test?”  
  
“nothing.”

#

  
“your grades have always been outrageous, but that’s not what i’m calling you here for.” the middle-aged woman says, her words clipped. sehun already knows why she’s mad.  
  
“socking another student on the face is not acceptable in this school. as a senior, you should’ve known better.” she pauses. “i’ve given you so much leniency because your parents have donated a lot to this school, but this isn’t just something i can overlook.”  
  
again with the mention of money. sehun absolutely hates it when someone brings up about wealth that doesn’t even belong to her. it’s her parents’ and that’s just what parents, no, rich people do to give their name more value. sehun can’t give a rat’s ass about this trash of a school.  
  
“your point?” sehun is so tired. she just wants to sleep. the day no one calls out on her attitude was the day she stopped giving a fuck. money is too damn powerful.  
  
“my point is-“  
  
the door swings open, and principal kwon looks up, simultaneously clicking at her pen to write something. “ah, you’re here. good. have a seat.”  
  
sehun feels a prickle of fear, shivers running up her spine. whoever just walked in is now staring holes at the back of her head, making her shift in her seat awkwardly. the fact that she can feel the eyes on her greatly discomforts her.  
  
just a whiff of the cologne alone almost sends sehun running out of the room with her tail between her legs.  
  
“how can i assist you, principal kwon?” jongin says, voice neutral. he isn’t being snarky, being sarcastic, and sehun is not familiar.  
  
“you see, your friend here has gotten herself into a mess that i’m entitled to clean up after.” sehun pointedly scrunches her nose at the slander. “and i won’t be doing it for free, of course. she has to pay for all the troubles i have to go through, so i entrust her to you.”  
  
this statement effectively causes sehun to sit up straight, an accusatory look on her face as she tries to protest. not jongin, never jongin. sehun would rather get uptight junmyun then soggy, potato-faced jongin.  
  
but her protests go into deaf ears as jongin practically glows with his appreciation of this idea. of course he’d be happy, he’ll get extra credit for all the hours he’ll spend with her. sehun mentally suffers mild aneurysm at the fact that she’ll be spending her free time with jongin, of all prefects.  
  
sehun is so fucking tired.

#

  
“you what!?” tao yells, while baekhyun falls flat on his ass as he guffaws. they’re having their weekly rooftop lunch and tao always prepares too much food for three people. “you’re kidding!”  
  
“i wish.” sehun sighs into her kimbap, leaning down to scoop some soup.  
  
“you mean I wish! kim jongin is one hot piece of ass! did you not see his moves last week? he has every reason to win that trophy,” enthusiastically, tao flails his arms while storytelling and ends  up hitting baekhyun on the face.  
  
“ow! watch it! i’m gonna make money with this face soon!”  
  
tao steals baekhyun’s cucumber slices as  in apology and promptly ignores the boy. the only reason why he packs cucumber in baekhyun’s is because he loves seeing baekhyun mad. sehun shares the same mindset too. baekhyun is just too much of a puppy. “deets baby, i need deets. which class? what time? what subject? huh??”  
  
“ugh, shut up. this is a nightmare to me. you know how much i despise him.” sehun dips baekhyun’s cucumbers into her soup and eats it with some sausages. at her side, baekhyun winces. “besides, i don’t need his help. i’m fine on my own.”  
  
tao cackles so hard that he snorts water out of his nose. “girl, you’ve been consistently last for the last three years, pun not intended. you need All the help you can get.”  
  
“doesn’t really matter. my ma is gonna ship me off to some other country anyway. so what’s the point?”  
  
---  
  
 

 

Kai/fem!D.O // PG // ~2k // Jongin is Hades yeah  
  
---  
  
  


it really sucks being jongin.  
  
as the guy in charge of guarding the peace in the underground, jongin’s line of work comprises of working 24/7 and getting eggs thrown at him for fun by the vast majority of children here, simply because he looks like he can kill one of them if he so much as lifts a finger. jongin isn’t a cop mall, not a pool hottie either; he’s the president, the leader of the underground. he is hades. yes, that kind of hades. wait, no. not the kind of hades in that Disney movie. he’s a new one, slaving his life for the greater good. he is a god after all.  
  
the light is blinking again on his wrist. sighing, jongin stuffs his sparkling staff into his holster and storms out, looking every inch like a sulky child and nothing like the leader of the underground. with his lips stuck in a furious pout, jongin slides into his hades-mobile and starts the engine, feeling the vehicle purr softly underneath him.  
  
why would hades need a car when he can teleport, you ask? it’s simple. jongin is a pushover. one word out of sehun’s stupid mouth and that’s really all it takes for jongin to order the most expensive car in the underground. he likes to call himself a genius though, because this means he can finally carry heavy weights everywhere as compared to when he has to teleport multiple times. jongin decides to fuck logic when chanyeol out of all gods laughs at him when he argued with that statement. the car is gorgeous and that’s all that matters. if humans can buy more than one car in one lifetime, so why shouldn’t he?  
  
feeling extra grumpy today for no reason whatsoever, jongin speeds through the road, casually ignoring the police orc at the toll to visit the one place where he won’t sweat buckets when he teleports to the heavens.  
  
sehun’s fireplace.  
  
  
“hey asshole.” he greets the lanky boy who is holding silver hair dye in one hand and a fork in the other. “is your fireplace cramped?”  
  
sehun looks like a mix of offended and stupefied, silently putting down the fork. “no?” he answers anyway, making way for jongin to step in his house.  
  
it’s a very _not_ modest house in the suburbs. sehun wouldn’t know modest if it hits him in the face with a lightsaber. the house is grand and everything a royal blood would live in. a ridiculous chocolate fountain here, a slide there, a 24/7 buffet in the kitchen; sehun is young, rich and famous under 25.  
  
they make their way to sehun’s bedroom, which is as big as jongin’s entire penthouse. jongin doesn’t really care so long as he has a roof on top of his head. “you really should salute mew mew when you come visit me. she’s there for a reason.” sehun breezes past by jongin to sit on the couch. jongin is too busy making the fire burn brighter because he can’t read the ancient runes for his circle. orcs and their obsession with darkness. fix it jesus. “are you listening, man?”  
  
“no.” jongin responds in less than 0.5 seconds. “and for the record, i always thought that orc was male.”  
  
sehun tsks and picks up a tube of abandoned ice-cream – _mom is an alien_ , his favourite. “that’s just rude. she’s been around for 2 months now-“  
  
“and she always think she’s good enough to go against me. misguided beliefs by deviant orcs. you should really consider revamping your history books.”  
  
giving sehun a pointed look, jongin chants the clear runes in blood red ink, a hand pulling his staff over his head and the other close to his lips. he shuts his eyes, basking in the glow as he begins to levitate, feet lifting from the ground. it’s a fascinating ritual; sehun loves it. “buy me more of that sweet cotton, would you!”  
  
jongin makes a non-committal sound and vanishes into thin air.  
  
blinking, sehun hops off his couch with a spoon in between his lips to play valet boy with jongin’s car.

#

  
the trip to the heavens is always a drag. not only does the journey take a whole hour of jongin’s time, he also always arrives with charred clothes and sometimes, naked. thankfully, zeus already prepared him a room, just in case. but jongin doesn’t really like formal clothing from the heavens. they’re itchy, bright-coloured, and smells strongly of hera. hera smells like evil, wench and psycho. jongin is always afraid that it’s contagious.  
  
this time, jongin arrives successfully, without an ounce of cloth on his skin, as per usual. dusting off the ashes, jongin steps out of the fireplace and saunters towards the wardrobe. everything in heaven is so bright and neon-coloured, jongin feels like he’s aged at least 10 years.  
  
“hello jongin.” a very sweet voice emanates from the bed. “and jongin jr.”  
  
jongin does not scream like a girl. instead, he screams like a manly man who has his private parts exposed.  
  
scrambling towards the land of the clothed (his wardrobe), jongin randomly pulls on a black boxer, some loose pants and a comfortable shirt. he ruffles his hair, trying to think of a reason as to why kyungsoon is here, in his room. but all he can think off is the sound of wedding bells, and that’s not good. so he steps into his room again, looking like a kid who just got caught with candy in hand. “hello… soon,”  
  
there it is, kyungsoon. daughter of zeus and hera, in all her beautiful glory. long,  jet black hair coveted by many; gorgeous face probably sculpted by jesus himself, and a petite height that drives jongin nuts because it’s just the right level for him to hug her tight and never let go. jongin is a gross god. he’d say he will end up in hell for thinking about kyungsoon like that, but the underground _is_ hell, so.  
  
but there’s probably a special place for gods like him. a dirty god who can only think of copulation, what a disgusting creation. sehun’s sin is rubbing off on him.  
  
“nice to see you again.” kyungsoon says softly, patting the space next to her, dangerously close to the expanse of milky, pale thighs. those short shorts do not qualify in the world of pants, they’re basically panties. jongin is blessed. “father wanted me to relay this message to you,”  
  
“where is he?” jongin is a first-class gentleman, so he chooses to sit a good 5 cm away from kyungsoon in fear of being called rude, or something. it’s stupid, jongin is hades. hades is supposed to be barbaric as fuck. but jongin can’t sit any closer or else his face will explode with red. “is it something trivial?” or else why would zeus send his daughter in his stead?  
  
kyungsoon frowns, the edges of her lips curling downwards. “no,it isn’t. a dinner is never trivial.”  
  
jongin lifts his hands up in surrender, feeling small under kyungsoon’s scrutiny. “alright, you like food. don’t kill me over this.”  
  
huffing, kyungsoon crosses her arms, effectively making her ample breasts spill deliciously over her low cut tank top. jongin doesn’t deserve this torture, really. it is with great remorse that he is now half-hard, just from some extra skin exposure from kyungsoon. what is rationality when you think with your dick?  
  
“you know father is fond of you visiting, he simply wants to see you grow well and healthy. he did promised uncle jongdae to take care of you.” kyungsoon’s elevator gaze remains ignored by jongin as he focuses on keeping his hard-on hidden. thank god zeus flooded his wardrobe with loose linen pants instead of those skin-tight leotards he himself wore. his balls won’t be able to breathe in that. “… and I also want to see you.”  
  
this is the part where jongin wants to die and ascend to somewhere higher than this heaven. “er… why…”  
  
the smirk on kyungsoon’s face is always trouble.  
  
in a split second, kyungsoon is already shoving jongin onto his back, pinning him down with her strength. she hovers over him, ever so slightly cushioning her breasts against his chest and peering down into his dark brown orbs. kyungsoon has two type of smiles, and this one she has on is making jongin wants to kiss in between her eyes and maybe eat her out until her screams echo inside the room.  
  
she straddles his hips, still pinning him down with her tiny body. kyungsoon keeps shifting around, finding her own comfortable spot on jongin’s torso, and it is driving jongin completely bonkers. he can only hope she never goes down any lower, or else she would meet jongin jr. again.  
  
it has always been like this; with kyungsoon casually using jongin as her personal teddy bear. contrary to popular belief, zeus and hades are very good friends. this results in jongin visiting the heavens on a weekly basis for his dad’s tea time with zeus. hades jongdae and zeus yifan, two of the most feared figures in the Olympians. hera junmyun is only too willing to join the high tea if it meant meeting jongdae. there was a rumour about hades and hera but jongin was too young to give a fuck. besides, it’s like a public secret that hera and zeus did not marry out of love, but simply because of their titles. jongin thinks he’s heard some of the maids whispering about yifan and time keeper tao, but who knows? it’s like an episode of an MTV reality show around here.  
  
jongin has the underground to look after. he hasn’t the time to care about rumours.  
  
kyungsoon lets out a low moan, resting her head next to jongin’s as she hugs him tight. they’ve known each other since they were 7, and jongin is proud to say he’s the only one who witnessed this side of kyungsoon. junmyun is a lunatic when it comes to manners and etiquette, so kyungsoon is everything a lady should be in junmyun’s opinion. if there is one woman jongin bows to, it’s junmyun. ruthless, merciless, and not to mention, a milf. jongin wants to get rid of the visuals of junmyun with sehun so bad. fuck. he knew he shouldn’t have entered that vacant room. this palace is way too big for it’s own good. or jongin’s.  
  
kyungsoon’s family is a clusterfuck of psychos. she doesn’t seem to mind though. if hera and zeus have something in common, it is the unlimited love showered to their only daughter.  
  
jongin’s? well, his mother died giving birth to him. his dad? died trying to defend their palace from the orcs’ takeover just 5 years ago.  
  
his life isn’t as bright and cheerful as he wanted it to be.  
  
“stop thinking, dumb nini. you’re going to age another 10 years.” kyungsoon intertwines their legs, smooth legs against the fabric of jongin’s pants.  
  
“someone’s stressed.” jongin teases, though the blush still creeps on his face at the soft feeling of kyungsoon’s breasts against the side of his arm. “baekhee still giving you the time of your life?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about her.” the reply is cold, like it always has when it comes to Aphrodite baekhee. “she’s a handful.”  
  
“tell me about it.” jongin mutters, recalling baekhyun panting under him, screaming in pleasure as he brings her to her climax. it was a silly story, really, but kyungsoon never enjoys it.  
  
a force later, and jongin is on the ground, having been pushed by a grumpy kyungsoon.  
  
“ow!” he cries.  
  
“don’t talk about her anymore.” kyungsoon’s words are clipped.  
  
jongin rubs at the back of his head, tilting it as he sees kyungsoon frown. jongin hates it when kyungsoon frowns. feeling particularly brave, jongin rolls back onto the bed, his whole body facing the petite girl as he pouts. “I won’t.”  
  
they nap like that, with kyungsoon in his embrace.  
  
the camera recording their banter at the door remains unnoticed.  
  
---  
  
  



End file.
